Gotei 13 Singing Contest
by musashi-sensei
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau para kapten harus berduet dengan letnannya dalam kontes menyanyi?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hiyyyaaaaa! ****Inilah fic pertama saya yang akhirnya jadi juga! Enjoy... ^^**

**Warning: Super-gaje,**** OOC, jayus berat...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punyaku, punya Om Tite Kubo! Plis! Percaya deh! *dilempar tomat***

**Gotei 13 Singing Contest**

Di ruang rapat para kapten, terlihatlah Yamamoto-soutaichou sedang memimpin rapat. Dengan tampang serius nan-memikat (?), Yama-jii memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehem..." dia berdeham supaya kapten-kapten yang biadab mendengarkan dia bicara. Tapi, sepertinya Yama-jii tidak didengar sama sekali.

"EHEM..." Yama-jii berdeham makin keras karena dia sedang memegang toa. Saking kencangnya dia berdeham, ruang rapat langsung berdenging dan para kapten biadab langsung tutup mulut.

"Mau ngomong apa sih, kakek Yama?" kata Shunsui yang dalam keadaan setengah teler.

"Begini... Akan diadakan kontes menyanyi bagi tiap divisi. Kalian, para kapten harus berduet dengan letnan masing-masing."

"WHAT THE? Yamamoto-soutaichou! Saya keberatan saya harus berduet dengan fukutaichou bermuka madesu gitu!" teriak Gin

"Ini hal yang WAJIB, Gin-taichou. Salah sendiri milih Kira Izuru sebagai fukutaichoumu… Mwahahahaha" kata Yama-jii sambil ketawa jayus.

Para kapten lainnya langsung bermuka masam seperti abis minum cuka seliter kecuali Unohana, Aizen, Byakuya, Shunsui, Tousen dan Hitsugaya. Sepertinya mereka merasa bahagia karena punya fukutaichou yang 'normal'.

"Oh iya, saya lupa. Untuk Ukitake-taichou yang tidak mempunyai letnan, saya menunjuk Kuchiki Rukia untuk menggantikan posisi Kaien-fukutaichou" perintah Yama-jii.

Muka Byakuya yang tadinya berseri-seri berubah jadi madesu menyaingi muka Kira. Byakuya langsung berlutut dan berbisik, "Aku mau duet sama Rukia..." setelah bisik-bisik seperti itu Byakuya mulai nangis mirip anak TK.

"Panggilin Abarai-fukutaichou, dong!" kata Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke Aizen.

"Kenapa gue?" tanya Aizen dengan muka innocent *iddiiihhh*

"Pengen aja..." kata Hitsugaya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Aizen terpaksa nurut dan pergi nyari Renji di kantor divisi 6...

"Permisi..." kata Aizen dengan lemah lembut.

"Heeeh? Aizen-taichou ngapain kesini? Bukannya lagi rapat, ya?" tanya Renji yang baru membuka pintu.

"Itu, Kuchiki-taichou nangis."

"Yang bener?" kata Renji bengong ala babon.

"Boongan!" teriak Aizen kesel sendiri.

"Syukurlah, dikirain Kuchiki-taichou nangis beneran." kata Renji dengan ekspresi bahagia.

*GUBRAK*

'Ni fukutaichou bego bener sih?' pikir Aizen.

"Nee, kenapa Aizen-taichou? Kok mukanya rese gitu?"

"Udah deh, ga usah ribut dulu. Ikut gue sini." Kata Aizen sambil nyamber tangan Renji terus ber-shunpo ke ruang rapat.

xxXxx

"Nih, Abarainya." kata Aizen ngos-ngosan kecapean shunpo.

"Wah, telat. Kuchiki-taichounya udah ceria lagi. Tuh liat, dia udah loncat-loncat kaya kerasukan kodok." kata Hitsugaya pada Aizen.

Aizen tidak bisa menahan amarah yang sudah tepat di ubun-ubun, dia mengeluarkan ekspresi marah yang mengerikan, lalu tepar.

"Ya, ampun. Yama-jii, kita bubar aja yuk. Saya mau minum sake soalnya." kata Shunsui sambil melambaikan tangan gaya banci ke arah Yama-jii.

Yama-jii bergidik melihat banci alun-alun yang brewokan itu melambai-lambai kepadanya. Langsunglah rapat urakan itu bubar.

xxXxx

Di ruang divisi 1: Yama-jii sedang berdiskusi dengan fukutaichounya. Tampaknya mereka mendiskusikan mengenai penjurian untuk kontes duet ini. *divisi 1 jadi juri*

Di ruang divisi 2: Soi Fon ngamuk-ngamuk ke Omaeda gara-gara Omaeda gagal diet. *mereka mau dansa sambil nyanyi ceritanya*

Di ruang divisi 3: Gin sedang memberi pelajaran "Tersenyum Manis nan Memikat" untuk Kira. Bisa dilihat, tampaknya Kira mengalami depresi yang cukup berat saat mencoba tersenyum.

Di ruang divisi 4: Isane sedang di-tes vokal oleh Unohana.

Di ruang divisi 5: Aizen masih tepar di ranjang sambil dikompres Momo. *fukutaichou teladan ^^*

Di ruang divisi 6: Byakuya masih loncat-loncat, sedangkan Renji makan pisang dengan santainya. *divisi paling ga niat latihan*

Di ruang divisi 7: Tetsuzaemon menyesal karena dia punya taichou yang spesiesnya gak jelas.

Di ruang divisi 8: Nanao menguliahi Shunsui yang mabok berat gara-gara minum 3 gentong sake.

Di ruang divisi 9: Tousen dan Hisagi udah latihan nyanyi. *niat banget nih*

Di ruang divisi 10: Hitsugaya lagi ngoprek laptopnya, milih lagu buat dinyanyiin. Semetara Matsumoto sedang asyik minum sake sambil ngelantur gak jelas.

Di ruang divisi 11: Kenpachi latihan nyanyi sama Yachiru pake karaoke. Yachiru nyanyi sangat heboh sambil loncat-loncat.

Di ruang divisi 12: Mayuri dan Nemu sedang membuat penelitian terbaru. *lebih ga niat daripada divisi 6*

Di ruang divisi 13: Ukitake latihan bareng Rukia dengan gaya sok mesra. *Byakuya pasti gak sudi liatnya*

xxXxx

Semua divisi mempersiapkan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa. Dari pagi sampai malam, kapten dan letnan dari tiap divisi berlatih dengan giat (kecuali divisi 12). Persaingan antar divisi semakin ketat, bagaimana penampilan tiap divisi pada hari "H"?

To be continued...

**A/N: Akhirrnnnyaaa! ****Chap 1 beres… Gomen kalo motongnya ga professional dan banyaknya karakter kesayangan kalian yang OOC banget (khususnya Aizen dan Byakuya)… Semoga kalian suka fic gaje ini ^^**

**Reviewnya ditunggu... \(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2: The Contest Begin!

**A/N: Yo! ****Update… Update… Haha akhirnya bisa update juga saya… Nikmatilah sensasi gaje yang bertebaran di dalam chapter kedua ini. Enjoy minna ^^**

**Warning: Super-gaje, OOC, jayus berat...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punyaku, punya Om Tite Kubo! ****Plis! Percaya deh! *dilempar tomat***

**Gotei 13 Singing Contest**

Hari yang dinanti-nanti tiba juga, inilah saatnya tiap divisi unjuk tampil dalam kontes menyanyi yang diadakan oleh divisi 1.

"Yaaaaa! Konnichiwa minna!" sang pembawa acara, Kisuke Urahara berteriak penuh semangat yang berapi-api. Penonton yang kebanyakan warga Rukongai bersorak riuh-rendah tiada henti (?).

"Seperti yang kita tahu, hari ini akan diadakan kontes menyanyi untuk para kapten dan letnan Gotei 13. Di kontes ini, kapten dan letnan tiap divisi harus berduet mambawakan satu lagu. Sekarang, akan saya panggilkan para kontestan kitaaaaa!"

*Penonton tepuk tangan*

"Dari divisi 2, Soi Fon dan Marechiyo Omaeda!"

Soi Fon dan Omaeda naik ke panggung. Tampaknya Soi Fon sedang mengalami stres berat, sementara itu Omaeda terlihat baik-baik saja karena dia masih ngupil dengan santainya di muka umum.

"Divisi 3, Ichimaru Gin dan Izuru Kira!"

Gin naik ke panggung duluan, di belakangnya diikuti Kira yang tersenyum seperti Gin.

"Ah, Izuru Kira tersenyum saudara-saudara! Tutup mata kalian!" teriak Urahara.

Ternyata ucapan Urahara tidak didengar oleh Kira. Sepertinya Kira ketularan sifat gila Gin.

Setelah Urahara memanggil semua peserta *authornya males nulis satu-satu*, dia memperkenalkan juri dari kontes menyanyi, "Saudara-saudara, saya perkenalkan juri tua bangka kita! Yamamoto-soutaichou dan Chojiro Sasakibe!"

Yama-jii dengan PD-nya, melambaikan tangan pada penonton sambil senyum-senyum. Chojiro langsung ikutan.

"Yaaa, kita sudahi dulu acara silaturahmi dengan penontonnya." kata Urahara sambil nyuruh juri-juri yang kolot itu duduk. "Kita mulai, yuk!"

xxXxx

"Kontestan pertama, dari divisi 2! Silahkan mulai!"

Soi Fon sudah berdiri di panggung dengan kostum lebah betina sedangkan Omaeda memakai kostum lebah jantan. Sekilas dilihat, sepasang 'lebah' ini tampak ganjil. Mana ada lebah betina ukuran chibi gitu mau sama lebah jantan obesitas?

Penonton sudah banyak yang menahan tawa karena takut dibunuh Yoruichi yang dari awal sudah menghadiahkan death glare buat yang ketawa-ketiwi.

Musik mulai mengalun, ternyata Soi Fon dan Omaeda mau nyanyi lagunya Project Pop yang 'Goyang Duyu'. Mereka mulai berjoget dan menyanyi. Penonton udah pada sakit perut nahan ketawa.

Setelah penampilan 'maut' tersebut selesai, meledaklah tawa dan tepuk tangan penonton. Lalu Urahara berkomentar, "Waduuuhh... Hebat kalian... Kompak banget! Sekarang kita dengar komentar juri!"

"Kok ga matching sih kostum sama lagunya?" kata Yama-jii.

"Heeehh... Yama-jii, anda harusnya komentar, bukan nanya ke kontestan." kritik Urahara.

"Hhhhh... Iya deh, kata saya, kalian ga nyambung."

Mendengar komentar dari Yama-jii, Yoruichi nangis sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"Security dong.." kata Urahara santai. "Ya, komentar selanjutnya!"

"Gitu dehh.." kata Chojiro.

Soi Fon langsung lari meninggalkan panggung, Omaeda cengo sendiri. "Ok... Ok... Lanjut aja, Divisi 3!"

Gin muncul dengan kostum jambret, sedangkan Kira muncul dengan kostum ibu-ibu sambil bawa tas warna merah moncolok. Mereka nyanyi lagu J-Rocks yang 'Kau Curi Lagi'. Saat bagian reff, Gin beraksi seperti maling yang mau mencuri tas yang dibawa Kira.

Penonton ngakak sampai banjir air mata kebahagiaan (?).

"Ok.. Komentar"

"Tasnya beli di mana? Bagus juga tuh modelnya." kata Yama-jii.

"Adddduuuuhhhh! Saya udah bilang, jangan jadi nanya ke kontestan! Kasih komentar! Komentar!" Urahara naik darah gara-gara kakek-kakek bandel ini.

"No comment aja deh..." kata Yama.

"Saya juga no comment.." sahut Chojiro.

"Susah, kalau jurinya udah tua gini. Ga bisa diajak kompromi." kata Urahara sambil kipas-kipas.

"Divisi 4!" teriak Urahara.

Unohana dan Isane naik ke panggung dengan kostum yang errr... seksi... Penonton pun takjub sambil membuka mata selebar-lebarnya. Mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu Avril Lavigne yang 'Girlfriend' sambil dance di atas panggung.

Setelah mereka selesai tampil, mereka disambut tepuk tangan dari penonton. "Yak! Bagus sekali, hiburan musik sekaligus pencuci mata. Mari kita dengar komentarnya" kata Urahara.

"Menurut saya, bagus-bagus aja..." kata Yama dengan tampang cuek.

"Kata saya juga bagus-bagus aja..." Chojiro ngikutin Yama LAGI.

"Kalian seleranya rendah ya..." kata Urahara bingung. "Selanjutnya divisi 5!"

Aizen dan Momo naik ke panggung bersamaan. Mereka berdua memakai kostum yang formal sekali. Momo duduk di depan piano dan Aizen mulai bernyanyi. Mereka menyanyikan lagu Christian Bautista yang berjudul 'The Way You Look At Me'. Setelah mereka bernyanyi, mereka juga disambut dengan tepuk tangan penonton seperti divisi 4.

"Indahh sekaliiii!" komentar Urahara. "Silahkan para juri. Komentarnya.."

"Bagus.."

"Bagus juga deh.."

"Yak! Divisi 6!"

Byakuya dan Renji naik ke panggung dengan kostum serba kuning, mereka juga membawa pisang. Ternyata mereka nyanyi lagunya Coldplay yang berjudul 'Yellow', pantes aja kuning-kuning gitu. Di sela-sela duet, Byakuya masih sempat memakan salah satu pisang yang dibawanya lalu membuang kulitnya begitu saja.

"Aduhhhhh... Kalian hobi nyampah yaa?" kata Urahara setelah mereka selesai tampil.

"Biasa aja." kata Byakuya sok cool.

"Iya ah, lebay lu!" sahut Renji membela taichounya.

"Whatever dehhh... Komentarnya.."

"Saya gak suka warna kuning" kata Yama.

"Saya gak suka pisang" seru Chojiro.

"GAK PENTING BANGET SIH NGASIH KOMENTAR?" sekarang Urahara benar-benar sudah marah.

Urahara langsung mencabut zanpakutounya tetapi, dia langsung tepar seperti Aizen yang mau marah waktu itu. Pembawa acara diganti oleh Ichigo.

"Ya, kita lihat penampilan dari divisi 7"

Sajin naik ke panggung bersama Tetsuzaemon. Namun sial, Sajin menginjak kulit pisang yang dilempar oleh Byakuya tadi dan langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Divisi 7 di diskualifikasi aja deh.." kata Ichigo santai. "Langsung aja divisi 8. Tapi sebelum itu, Tetsuzaemon, tolong buangin kulit pisangnya ya."

Sekarang giliran divisi 8 tampil. Shunsui dan Nanao memakai baju seperti baju buat dugem. Dan mereka menyanyikan lagu Jikustik yang 'Selamat Malam'. Saat bagian reff tiba, dari belakang panggung menggelindinglah sebuah bola disko raksasa yang menggiling Shunsui sampai bonyok.

"Ambulans, oyyy!" kata Ichigo.

Nanao nangis sambil menabur kelopak bunga di atas 'mayat' Shunsui yang diangkut ke ambulans. Sementara itu Ichigo sedang berdiskusi dengan dua kakek-kakek di meja juri.

"Divisi 8 juga di diskualifikasi" kata Ichigo pada Nanao. Saat itu juga, tangisan Nanao semakin menjadi-jadi. Panggung dan meja juri sudah seperti terkena banjir bandang.

Yama dan Chojiro mulai panik *biasa lah, kakek-kakek* tapi Ichigo tetap Stay Cool dan berlari keluar untuk memanggil tukang pel.

Setelah 'kekacauan' diatasi, acara mulai berlangsung lagi. "Divisi 9!" teriak Ichigo.

Tousen keluar dari backstage dan mengejutkan penonton dengan gaya rambut barunya. Ternyata, Tousen berambut kribo, saudara-saudara! Kribo! Sedangkan Hisagi keluar dengan kostum nelayan dan membawa perahu karet ke panggung.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu Rie Fu yang berjudul 'Life is Like a Boat'. Tousen yang menyanyi, sedangkan Hisagi 'mendayung' perahu karet yang dinaiki mereka berdua. Karena ada bekas banjir air mata dari divisi 8, mereka jadi seperti ada di sungai betulan.

Setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi, Yama-jii langsung memberi komentar, "Ini bukan duet ya?"

"Heh! Kan tadi si Getaboshi itu udah bilang ke lu, jangan nanya ke kontestan!" seru Ichigo.

"Oh, sorry, sorry... Menurut saya, ini bukan duet." kata Yama-jii dengan tegas. *tumben*

"Kata saya juga bukan duet." teriak Chojiro dengan penuh semangat.

"Lu ga bisa ga ngikutin pendapat taichou lu ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lanjut deh, divisi 10!"

Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto keluar bersamaan dengan kostum bernuansa Hip-Hop. Musik yang berirama lumayan enerjik mulai mengalun. Divisi 10 membawakan lagu Aoyama Thelma dengan judul 'Fall in Love'. Mereka bernyanyi sambil nge-dance di atas panggung. Penonton langsung heboh.

Menjelang ending, Hitsugaya secara tidak sengaja menginjak air mata Nanao yang masih bertebaran di sekitar panggung. Dan naas, dia jatuh terpeleset. Matsumoto yang kaget langsung berhenti bernyanyi dan menolong taichou tercintanya. Penonton langsung ribut, banyak gadis-gadis yang ingin loncat ke panggung dan menolong Hitsugaya yang imut-imut.

Tapi Ichigo langsung menghalangi para 'Fangirl' yang nekad mau loncat ke panggung. Ichigo lalu melihat keadaan Hitsugaya, ternyata dia sudah bisa berdiri kembali dan ingin melanjutkan acara.

"Eit, tadi sudah mau ending kan? Anggap saja sudah selesai. Komentarnya!" kata Ichigo.

"Hampir saya kira kepelesetnya bagian dari dance kalian." kata Yama-jii polos.

"Saya juga mengira begitu."

"Buset... Bisa ganti juri ga sih?" protes Ichigo.

"Kayaknya ga deh..." kata Yama santai.

"Sial... Ya udah, divisi 11!"

Kenpachi keluar sambil menggendong Yachiru yang memakai piyama. Mereka langsung mulai nyanyi tanpa diiringi musik. Kenpachi menyanyikan lagu 'Nina Bobo' untuk Yachiru. Ketika Kenpachi selesai menyanyi, Yachiru udah ngorok sekenceng-kencengnya.

Tidak ada penonton yang tepuk tangan karena takut membangunkan Yachiru yang sudah tidur nyenyak. "Komentar." kata Ichigo setengah berbisik.

"..."

"Heeh! Bangun! Tua bangka dasar!" teriak Ichigo yang kesal karena kedua juri ikutan tidur.

"Hah? Udah makan malem ya?" tanya Yama-jii.

"Ga! Udah kiamat!" semprot Ichigo.

'Sekarang gue tau kenapa si Getaboshi sampe tepar gitu.' pikir Ichigo.

Yama-jii cengo ngedenger Ichigo ngomong udah kiamat. Saking cengonya, dia mulai ngiler. Sementara Chojiro masih asik tidur.

"Hhhhhhh! Udah lah! Divisi 12!"

*ga ada yang keluar*

"Divisi 12! Heeeyyy!"

Ternyata keluarlah sepasang boneka yang tampaknya dimasuki gikon seperti Kon. Mereka pun mulai bernyanyi, tetapi langsung dihentikan oleh Ichigo. "Hey, hey, hey... Kalian apa-apaan ada di sini? Bukannya yang harusnya menyanyi itu Mayuri dan Nemu?"

"Kami perwakilan mereka." kata salah satu boneka.

"Hmmm... Diskualifikasi aja deh..." kata Ichigo yang sedang membaca tata tertib kontes menyanyi,

"JANGAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah teriakan dari belakang panggung. Tak lama kemudian, Mayuri dan Nemu menyeruak muncul dari balik tirai panggung.

"Jangan di diskualifikasi doonnggg..." kata Mayuri dengan muka memelas *iiiihhhh*

"Ya udah, nyanyi sana cepetan!"

Divisi 12 menyanyikan lagu The Changcuters yang berjudul 'Racun Dunia'. Nemu beraksi seperti orang yang keracunan. Sedangkan Mayuri lari-lari keliling panggung. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh dan tidak biasa.

"Jelek ah..." Yama langsung ngomong tanpa disuruh.

"Iya ah..." Chojiro ikutan Yama.

"Divisi 13!"

Ukitake dan Rukia muncul dengan pakaian formal seperti divisi 5. Mereka menyanyikan lagu Westlife yang berjudul 'My Love'.

Penonton langsung berteriak histeris sedangkan Ichigo nutupin muka cemburunya dan menyimpan dendam bagi Ukitake.

Mereka berdua menyanyi dengan lancar, sampai menjelang akhir. Rukia agak kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh. Namun langsung ditangkap oleh Ukitake. Wajah mereka berdua bertatapan, Ichigo langsung blushing. Tiba-tiba, ada bunga sakura yang berguguran di panggung. Lalu terdengar suara Byakuya, "Menyebarlah, Senbonzakura"

Dalam sekejap, Ukitake rubuh seketika di atas panggung. Rukia shock berat lalu ikutan rubuh. (?)

"Makasih, Byakuya..." kata Ichigo. "Divisi 13 di diskualifikasi." lanjutnya.

"Ehem... Saya sebagai juri akan mengumumkan pemenang pertama sampai ketiga dari kontes ini..." ucap Yama.

*Penonton tepuk tangan heboh*

"Pemenang pertama adalah, Divisi 10! Pemenang kedua Divisi 5! Dan yang ketiga adalah Divisi 4!" teriak Yama.

"Untuk yang di diskualifikasi, mohon jangan menyimpan dendam..." kata Ichigo.

"Bankai... Kokujo Tengen Myoooooo!" teriak Sajin yang tadi di diskualifikasi dan sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

*BRAKKKK!*

Seluruh panggung roboh dan...

THE END

**A/N: Akhirnya beres! ****Maaf kalo kepanjangan… Saya agak ga suka motong ditengah-tengah pertandingan...  
Oh iya, semoga kebanyakan lagu yang saya pakai di cerita ini terdengar familiar bagi kalian. Karena bakal lebih gampang merealisasikan duetnya kalau udah tau lagunya kaya apa... ^^;  
Semoga kalian bahagia dengan hasilnya! Untuk balesan review di chapter 1, saya akan balas melalui PM... Ok?  
Sekian dari saya, author paling gaje sejagad raya ini...  
Review yaaaaa~!**


End file.
